Broken
by Nahau Moondust
Summary: After surviving a brutal fight the team learns something about Ziva and what part Eli had played in Ziva's past. TIVA
1. Chapter 1

_Three months after Ziva became a Special Agent._

**Chapter 1****The Fight**

Ziva was lying in bed, and staring at the ceiling knowing she had to get up. Gibbs called wanting her to come in early. Getting out of bed she got dressed.

She then put on a pair of her black dress pants along with her black work boots. Pulling a crème blouse on she gently pulled her long brown hair out of her shirt. When she heard a click come to her ears. Ziva grabbed her Sig from under her pillow, "Tony, I told you to knock before you use the key," Ziva said going into the leaving room. She gave Tony the key so he have a place to go in case his apartment was being worked since three weeks ago it was flooded, and he needed a place to go.

"It's not Tony," a raspy voice came behind her.

Turning around as she fast as she could she was going to attack however it was behind her. However the man threw her to the floor knocking the Sig from her hand, "You were always slow,"

"Kalburg," Ziva hissed, "I should have made sure you were dead," Ziva said as he kicked her in the stomach.

"Yes you should have, my dear," Kalburg replied before Ziva knocked his feet out from under him. Then kicking his face giving him a bloody nose he went on to say, "It was fun to hear the neck of your daughter break under my hands.

Kalburg groaned and tackled Ziva. Wrestling on the floor, "Son-of-bitch" her home phone began to ring, (one with the wire and the cradle.) "I won't make the same mistake twice."

Ziva threw a punch he blocked it, and he threw her on the coffee table that held the phone, "I wonder what your father would think," the phone was no longer on the cradle.

**NCIS**

One the other end of the phone was Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. He was going to ask her to pick Tony up. Tony called saying that his car was in the shop.

On hearing the crashing and curse and a male voice and the gun fire from two separate guns while listening he was grabbing his badge and gun followed by McGee. Grabbing the car keys he ran to the elevator with the younger agent following after him.

**NCIS**

Grabbing Tony on the way he barely had time to buckle his belt when Gibbs speed and siren blaring.

**NCIS**

Gibbs got out of the car along with Tony and McGee following. Grabbing his pack up and handing it to Tony.

Walking into Ziva's apartment is was quit. The apartment was trashed. Tables were knocked over. The glass table that Ziva had replaced was broken. A man's dead body lay not far from the shards of glass lying around his body and some shards were embedded into the man's body.

They found Ziva leaning against the far wall. Gun in her right hand Ziva left hand was grasping her chest. Coughing up blood. Surprised she held her gun up, "Ziva, it's me," Gibbs said putting his gun away.

Dropping her gun she clapped her hand on chest tighter, "Call for an ambulance. I've been shot," Ziva said coughing harder making more blood come up.

**NCIS**

Paramedics were doing CPR on Ziva keeping her heart beating as they drove up to Bethesda, "Her name is Ziva David. Thirty-one years old. Works at NCIS. Shot once in the chest," the paramedics said

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee were behind her. The body that was in the house was being taken to NCIS headquarters for Ducky to do an autopsy. Gibbs called Abby and Ducky and told them to stay put and that things were coming.

**NCIS**

The team was in the waiting room, "Ziva David," the doctor said.

"How is she?" Gibbs asked standing up.

"We removed the bullet. She slipped into a coma. She was shot in the lung. We repaired what we could."

"We're going to need that bullet," Gibbs flashed his badge,

"I'll go get it," the doctor said leaving the room.

**NCIS**

Abby was pacing down in her lab waiting for news of her friend that was in the hospital fighting for her life.

Abby thought Ziva could survive anything. She was stronger than most people Abby knew. Ziva and Abby didn't always get along till Ziva invited her over for dinner to get to know her and Abby thought what could it hurt.

Gibbs came in and saw Abby near tears, "Is Ziva alright?"

"Tony is staying there at the hospital. She slipped into a coma," Gibbs told her, "Ziva took the man out. His body is on Ducky's table."

"I'll find out why he did this," taking the bullet that was in Ziva and in the man and both guns that were in Ziva's apartment and the rest of the evidence that Gibbs gave to her, she then signed for it.

**NCIS**

Ducky remove two bullets from the chest cavity, "It looks like Ziva got the best of you," Ducky replied to the man on the table.

"How did he die, Ducky?" Gibbs said to his old friend.

"Double tap to the heart by Ziva's Sig no doubt. To Abby, Jimmy," Ducky handed Jimmy Palmer the evidence jars to him along with the man's finger prints, "Ziva did a number on him. If the bullet didn't kill him internal bleeding in his left kidney from the shard of glass that was embedded deep inside him would have. She also gave him some broken ribs, and a broken nose."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 ****Together Again**

Tony sat in a chair next to Ziva's bed. She had a tube coming out of her mouth helping her breath. Looking at Ziva, Tony realized that she left everything she knew for a third time since he known her. Saving her was the smartest thing he ever done even if it meant risking McGee and his life.

Tony prayed that Ziva would wake up. Ziva was a fighter. He has seen her fight many times before on many occasions. One of those times was against Damon Worth. She ended up with a bruise right above her eye but that was nothing compared to McGee who had a dislocated shoulder and himself ended up with a broken nose. Gibbs of course came out with only a bruised ego, "Ziva, you have to wake up. You're stronger than this."

**NCIS**

Ziva did lay asleep, but her mind was humming. She didn't hear anything in the outside world.

Ziva sat in a white dress enjoying the gently breeze, that was coming through, that smelled like lavender and lilacs. She saw somebody coming over to see her. It was a woman in a navy blue T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. She was in her mid thirty. She looked the same way Ziva remembered. The woman's hair hung loose around her face. Her dark chocolate brown eyes that were the same as Ziva's.

"Mom," Ziva was near tears, "What's going on?"

"Hello, sweetheart," her mother sat down next to her, "You grew into a lovely woman, Ziva."

The last time she saw her mother, Ruth, was when she was fourteen. When her mother died from being beating to death by Eli, "Why are you here? Am I dead?" Ziva asked in shock.

"No. You're in a coma. I want to talk to you. Come on let's walk."

Both women stood up and walked, "Mom, I don't understand. Why is this happening to me?"

"Ziva all your life you wanted two things from Eli. He wouldn't know what love was if it bit him in the butt. You do as Eli tells you because you want his approval. You always had mine. Eli is a cold man, Ziva. Don't let him run your life," Ruth looked in the distance, "It looks like we have some visitors."

Ziva looked as she saw her fourteen year old sister Tali. In her arms was Ziva's five year old daughter that had the same name as her sister. She gasped to see them both of them together.

**NCIS**

Tony dozed off in his chair but was jerked awake when McGee came in, "Here I thought you could use some coffee."

"Thanks. How did Abby take the news," taking the coffee thankfully that he had some coffee.

"Dived into her work like she did with Kate and Director Shepard. She wants to know who hired the man. No luck on finger prints. Gibbs found a hotel key. You're meeting over there in a few minutes. That was the good news the bad news is that Vance called Ziva's father. Gibbs is not happy."

"You think Probie. Gibbs has been more of a father to Ziva than her real father," Tony took a drink of the coffee.

"He'll be here tomorrow. Hopefully Ziva will wake up by then. Eli wants to pull the plug."

"That won't be possible, Timothy," Ducky said coming in, "Three months after you boys rescued her from Somalia she gave me power of attorney. This means I make the last call. As long as she showing brain function. The plug will not be pulled."

**NCIS**

"Hello, Ziva," her sister, Tali said. Falling to her knees on the fresh green grass. Her sister put down the five year old girl that ran in to Ziva's waiting arms.

"Mommy, I missed you," the little girl held on to Ziva tightly as she started crying softly, "Aunt Tali and Grandma are taking good care of me."

"Ziva, Michael never loved you he used you. Tony loves you so much. Follow your heart," Ziva's sister told her.

"Mommy, you have to wake up, Grandpa wants to pull the plug whatever that means. You have to go back," her daughter said holding her around the neck.

"Mom, I don't want to go back," Ziva said holding her daughter closer.

"Mommy, I will be fine. Grandma taking care of me till we can be together again when it is your time," her daughter said with a smile.

"Sis. Go your daughter will be fine," her younger sister told Ziva giving her a gently hug.

"The three of them are right, Ziva," a brunette said with a smile as she came up.

"You're Kate Todd," Ziva said handing her daughter to her mother.

"Yah. Go back. Tony needs you. Tell Gibbs it's not his fault that I'm gone. McGee needs to start sticking up for himself. Tell Abby to follow her heart. And PLEASE tell Tony to lighten up. And Give Ducky a hug for me and tell him he was a great friend to me."

"Ari was..."

"I know. When it is your time the three of you will be together again."

Ziva turned and saw her sister and her mother playing with her daughter, "I can't stay if I wanted to can I?"

"No," they all said pushing her back with some trouble.

**NCIS**

Gibbs was in the room with the whole team including Abby and Ducky. Tony and him got all the evidence from the hotel room and took it back to the lab, but Abby refused to do anymore work until she saw Ziva. And now they were all waiting for her to awaken when she went flat line.

Abby grabbed Gibbs as the doctor ran in with a crash cart. Nurses hurried them all out.

The doctor worked on Ziva trying to get her breathing again. Seconds past till a steady strong beep came from her room.

"She's awake, and fine," the doctor came out with a smile on his face, "Once she moved out of the ICU you can visit with her."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3** **Evidence**

Ziva told her team everything she could recall about what happened. Ziva was still a little tired, but she had to tell them the man's name, "His name was Adam Kalburg. Ari was supposed to kill him. Adam and his brother Ryan were killers and perverts. They killed twelve children. The last child they killed belonged to a Mossad officer. She was only a five year old girl," Ziva looked out the window at the sunny day; "Ari and I were ordered to kill them since they had immunity. I got Ryan. Ari was supposed to kill Adam. I guess he never did."

"You got him my dear," Ducky told her.

"How many children were killed since my brother didn't do his job," Ziva laid back in her bed as a single tear sled down her face.

They all pretended not to notice. Even Abby who wanted to hug her friend, "We'll let you get some rest," Gibbs said, "I'll leave McGee with..."

"No, Gibbs," Ziva interrupted, "I just want to be alone."

"Ziva, McGee will stay outside. Try to get some sleep. That's an order," Gibbs said giving his famous stair that never scared her.

"You win, Gibbs," Ziva said the medicine that the doctor gave her was kicking in as she fell into a deep sleep dreaming of the past.

**NCIS**

Eli showed up at Bethesda later that day. Ziva was still asleep. Tony was talking to McGee, "Probie, take a break. That's why I'm here. Gibbs sent me."

"Thanks, Tony, my legs were going numb," McGee stood up stretching his legs.

"How is my daughter?" Eli asked coming up to both of them.

"The doctors gave her some pain killers. She's asleep. Will be for awhile," McGee replied to Eli.

"Gibbs wants to talk to you," Tony told him, "McGee will be taking you," Tony said taking McGee now vacant seat.

**NCIS**

McGee took Eli to the Navy Yard were Gibbs was drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee, "Boss, I got Director David with me," McGee walked in.

"Just in time fellow me," Gibbs said as McGee and Eli followed him down to Abby's lab.

**NCIS**

"What do you have, Abby?" Gibbs asked her coming in to the quiet lab.

"What don't I have is the question. Ziva lost a lot of blood. Her clothes were covered in it. While she was fighting I got the man's boot print. She got hit in the stomach which explains the bruise. The bullets that Ducky gave me came from Ziva's personal Sig. I found cotton fibers on her gun. Which I found hinky at first till I remembered that Ziva slept with it under her pillow."

"Abby, the bullet that was removed from Ziva," Gibbs demanded.

"You won't like it."

"Abby," Gibbs said giving her the look.

"It was from a robbery three menthes ago. The owner died in a shot out with the police. The gun was going to be destroyed today," Abby replied, "but Kalburg got his nasty little hands on it. Its seem that he has a friend that was a cop that gave him the gun and to test it Kalburg killed his buddy not wanting anybody to find out where he got the gun. I also found skin particles on Ziva's clothing more than likely from the fight she's going to have bruises all over her body if she doesn't she would be super girl."

Eli surprised this Goth was a scientist. She was also a good friend of Ziva. The pictures that was on the far wall of Ziva and her together was proof enough, "Gibbs, I want to see the body of the man that shot my daughter," Eli demand harshly earning him a cold stair. Gibbs was remembering why he didn't like this guy all over again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4** **The Argument**

Entering the hospital they saw Tony talking to Ziva and Dr. Pitt was also in the room. Tony called him telling that Dr. Pitt was now taking care of the Ziva. Eli came in the room with Gibbs and McGee, "Agent David, you should be able to leave tomorrow," Dr. Pitt said with a smile, "I want you to stay here one more day to make sure you rest. You did lose a lot of blood, and was in a coma, and you'll be in pain for awhile from the bruises you got during the fight. You got them over your stomach, arms, and legs."

"I understand, Dr. Pitts." Ziva said sighing still sleepy, "Where's my gun?"

"Your team has it." He replied.

"Of course I should have know," on seeing her father she took a deep breath and stiffing, "Ada."

"Kalburg wasn't dead, but you killed him," Eli said looking at his daughter, and she looked back at him coldly.

"Gibbs, I like to talk to my father alone," Ziva said her eyes never leaving her father. In her life she never let down her guard. She did once and her heart got broken.

"Tony. McGee," Gibbs said as they followed the head agent out of the room.

**NCIS**

"Did you know Ari didn't kill him? My daughter died because you didn't take action soon enough. You never loved your granddaughter or me," Ziva's words were cold and harsh.

"Don't talk to me like..."

"Like what! I speak the truth. All I ever wanted from you was your love and approval, but you caused me more pain than anything in the world. Father's are supposed to take care of you and protect you." Ziva shouted sitting up further from her bed regretting it but she ignored the pain that shot through her body.

"I love you, Ziva," Eli shouted.

"You wouldn't know what love was if it bit you in the ass," Ziva shouted causing a twinge of pain which she ignored once more, "He said he enjoyed hearing her neck snap under his hands. Damn you."

Eli looked at Ziva. For a single moment she sounded and looked like Ruth, "If we acted faster my daughter might still be alive. I love my daughter always had and always will regardless of how she was made," Ziva laid back against the bed trying ignore the pain caused by the bruises on her back and the rest of her body.

"Ziva, listen your upset. Calm down and then we will talk," Eli said trying in vain to reason with his daughter.

"Go to hell," Ziva shouted, "If I waited to calm down we'll never talk," Ziva pulse rate and heart rate sky rocketed causing serious pain making it hurt to breathe. Her breathing labored she nearly past out from the pain that was now running threw her body. Dr. Pitt came along with Emma who pushed Eli out of the room Dr. Pitt gave Ziva some pain killers which made her sleep through the pain.

**Hallway**

Dr. Pitt came out of Ziva's room and went over to Eli, "Stay out of the room. She started to have panic attack and all the bruises she has it put her in a lot of pain. If she gets upset every time she sees you I suggest you stay out of her room. You might be her father but I'm her doctor and you are to stay out of that room do you understand," Dr. Pitt was serious with his orders he knew how to give orders and was not afraid to if needed.

"How is she?" Tony said with a concern look on his face.

"If Ms. David has another panic attack she might pass out from lake of oxygen or from pain. As long as she stays calm she should be fine. It's good to see you up and about," Dr. Pitt walked up to Emma, "Keep an eye on her 02 and heart rate."

"I will," Emma replied looking at Eli with cold eyes.

**NCIS**

Ziva tried to sleep, after everybody left, but with no luck. Tali, her daughter kept her awake. Her laughing brown eyes feeling her with joy giving her a reason to live. Ziva missed that. She finally cried herself to sleep.

The nurse heard her crying. She followed the crying and went to check on her, "Are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone please," Ziva told the nurse.

**NCIS**

Eli was standing in Leon Vance's office pacing back and forth, "Why would Ziva say such a thing?" he asked out loud.

"Say what?" Gibbs asked standing in the corner drinking his coffee. He knew how Ziva felt about her father. Ziva told him that he was the closest thing she had to a father. He and his team saved her, brought her back to Washington D.C., and then Eli tried to feed Ziva to the fishes.

"She's mad at me for no reason," Eli replied, "Saying I don't know what love is if it bit me in the ass," Eli did not say what else what he was think. He believed that Gibbs was responsible for turning his own daughter against him.

"Would you?" Gibbs sat down in a chair at the table with his coffee in his hand.

"Yes, I love my daughter. I care for her very much," Eli said setting across from Gibbs.

"Sometimes as parents we forget to show it," Vance said knowing the truth, "Thinking since they're our kids they know."

"Kelly never had to worry about that. I told her I loved her every night before she went to bed. When I was across sea I wrote to her everyday along with Shannon," Gibbs replied, "Dir. David, Ziva is a wonderful woman, and she's very smart. I've seen what she can do. You may not see it, but she always knows what she saying, you just have to figure out what she means," Gibbs then stood up from where he sat and left with coffee in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5** **Following a Lead**

Abby told Ziva that she could stay at her apartment till hers was livable. Agreeing with a smile relived to have a place to stay. Even though she was still recovering from her battle wounds.

Ziva laid asleep in the bed Abby let her sleep in while she was at work. Dreaming of her daughter. Tali had a smile that could light up a room, "_I love you, Mommy,"_ Ziva could still hear daughter's sweet voice

Ziva woke up by a knock at the front door. Getting off the bed she was wearing a loose lime green tank top and black pajama bottoms that Abby let her borrow. She walked up to the front door half asleep. Looking through the peep hole she saw Tony.

She opened the door for Tony, "Hi, Zi. Thought you might be hungry," holding up a carton of Chinese food.

"Come in," Ziva moved out of the way letting Tony in," You didn't have to came all the way over here."

"I wanted to make sure you ate," Tony smiled, "and I was worried about you," Tony handed Ziva a carton of Chinese food.

Tony winced inside when he saw the bruises on her arms from Kalburg's punches. He saw her house it looked like a war zone. Ziva was the winner of the war.

**NCIS**

Abby was in her lab working and thinking about what she read on Ziva's lips when Gibbs came in, "What you got, Abby?"

"That bullet that was in Ziva's chest was from a colt 22 revolver, Kalburg picked the lock top Ziva's apartment. Tony found shaving on the floor very sloppy work."

"That's not much, Abby," Gibbs replied, "There's no way in hell Kalburg knew that Ziva was in the country unless somebody told him and helped to get him to this country."

"Kalburg, had a fake ID," Abby reviled, "and the passport. The name that he went by was Brain Draman," Abby told him, "Brain Draman is Marine Petty Officer. That lives in Georgetown with his wife for four and half years, Lily," Abby gave him the address.

"Good-job, Abby," Gibbs gave a kiss on the cheek.

**NCIS**

A few hours later Gibbs and McGee pulled up the front of the Marine Petty Officer Brain Draman's house.

Draman was out in the yard mowing the yard with a red push mower. He was tall with brown hair and sea green eyes. His dog tags hanged around his neck and lay against a navy blue T-shirt, and he was wearing an old pair of faded jeans.

"Marine Petty Officer Draman," Gibbs shouted over the mower. The mower turned off as the man looked at Gibbs, "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS," Gibbs flashed his badge.

"Yes, sir," Draman said wiping the sweat from his forehead with back of one hand and shacked Gibbs hand with the other.

"I like to ask you about a man named Adam Kalburg," Gibbs said.

"Who?" Draman looked confused.

Gibbs showed him a photo, "This man came to the country using your name."

McGee with the PDA taking noted, "Somebody stole my ID few months ago. That could be him," Draman replied a little confused.

"Then why did he try to kill one of my agents," Gibbs looked at him sternly. McGee knew that look and he did not want to be the petty officer right now.

"Your guess is good as mine," Draman said has his wife came out of the house with a glass of ice tea.

Lily Draman was a petit blond with sapphire blue eye, "Brain, is everything alright?" she asked. Her voice was sweet and had a Texan accent.

"Everything's alright, honey. These men are from NCIS. They're here about somebody stealing my ID," Draman put his arm around the woman waist as Lily handed him the ice tea.

"I thought that was an IRS problem not an NCIS problem," Lily looked a little more confused than her husband.

"One of my agents almost got killed," Gibbs said sternly to Draman wife.

"Is your agent alright?" Lily asked her accent clearly recognizable.

"She's fine. Surprisingly. One more question Petty Officer Draman do you know a Ziva David?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"If you think of anything call me," Gibbs said handing Draman his card, "McGee let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6** **Secrets and Surprises**

Ziva finally fell asleep after fighting sleep for about half an hour. Tony didn't want to tell Ziva that her father wanted to spend time with her once she was fully recovered and he didn't want him to either.

Tony looked at Ziva. The TV was on but he wasn't watching it. Gibbs told him to stay with Ziva.

Looking at Ziva he wanted to hold her close and let her know that everything was going to be alright. Covering up with a soft black fleece blanket with a red skull on it he had a little smile on his face.

A knock came waking Ziva, "I got it, Ziva," Tony said standing up. Ziva yawned and turned off the TV, "How are you feeling, Ziva?" Gibbs asked her coming into the leaving room.

"Sore as hell but the doctor said that should pass," Ziva gave McGee and Gibbs a weak smile, "I hate the medicine the doctor gave me, but I'm getting in so much pain I have to take it."

"Ziva, I'm going to ask you something and I need the truth," Gibbs gave a stern look, "Do you know a Petty Officer Brian Draman."

Ziva eyes deemed and sighed, "Yes. I was sixteen years old. We became friends when he was based in Israel. My father never approved of the friendship so he had Ari go everywhere with us," She looked up and saw the look of shock on both Tony and McGee but they said nothing, "He thought Brian got me pregnant. I was already with child when I met him. Brian and Ari would always talk at a Cafe that was famous for marines. Ari asked him if he could get me out of Israel. My father was mad when he found out. Ari was worried that he would kill my child after birth. Brian didn't want his career in danger so he told Ari that he would talk to his girlfriend to see if she could help. He said Lily had connection with an underground that helped American women that were married to Muslin men get out of Iran and back to America with their children when their husband said they being staying for a few months and end up being a lifetime. They never connected us so I thought maybe they couldn't help."

"What was your child's name?" Gibbs asked moving hair from her face.

"I named her after my late sister, Tali," Ziva said taking a breath, "If not for Ari my father would have never looked for my daughter after she was kidnapped. They found her little body three days later," tears started to roll down Ziva's cheeks, "Why did I leave her with the babysitter?"

Gibbs pulled Ziva into his arms holding her as she cried against his chest soaking his shirt with her tears. To hear what she was saying broke his heart. Ziva and Abby were like daughters to him even if he never told him.

"She had a cold I asked my neighbor to watch her while I went to the drug store to get some children aspirin for her fever. I was gone no more than ten minutes," Ziva sniffled trying to calm down, but would always start up again.

"I'm sorry, Ziva," Gibbs whispered to her, "You will be alright," Gibbs rubbed her back knowing what it felt like to lose a child.

"Sometimes I think my father had something to do with my daughter's death," Ziva sniffled, "When I was in the hospital. I wanted to die I wish I did."

"Don't say that, Ziva," Tony said taking her from Gibbs arms by the shoulders gently as possible turning her around making her looked at him, "Don't even think it," Tony looked at Ziva, "It wasn't your time, Ziva. Like it wasn't my time when I had the plague," Tony tried to read her eyes.

"Tony, my daughter gave me a reason to live. When she died a part of me died too. The only thing that kept me going now is knowing that I have to get up in the morning, but I struggle through the day to go home and to what? An empty apartment," Ziva said leaning against Tony's chest.

"It may not sound like much, but you have all of us. Abby, Ducky, Gibbs, McGee, Palmer, and hell even me. We all want you with us," Tony put his arm around her as she broke down crying. Tony looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs knew that Tony has been in love with Ziva for some time but never acted on it, "Get some rest, Ziva. I'll talk to you later. Tony stay here," Gibbs told him.

**NCIS**

Tony let Ziva cry herself to sleep in his arms. If he was this Brian Draman he would have helped Ziva and her unborn child out of the country even if it meant the end his career as a marine.

He laid her back down on the couch and covered her back up before taking his seat. He picked up a book that Ziva left on the table and started to read about a white woman who fell in love and married an Indian. Once in a while he would look at Ziva who was sleeping peacefully.

He caught a smile on her lovely face as she mumbled something softly in her sleep.

**NCIS**

"What do you have, Abs?" Gibbs asked coming into the lab.

"Kalburg's blood had methamphetamine in it. Which explains why he didn't go down till Ziva shot him the first time," Abby explained with a sad smile on her face, "Gibbs, how's Ziva?"

"Tired, Abby, and upset. Abby, I want you to put all your focus on how this guy found out where Ziva lived," Gibbs then kissed her on the cheek before walking out of the lab after handing her a Caf-Pow along the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7** **Across the Face**

Gibbs sat at his desk thinking. Brian Draman more than likely didn't know Ziva had a daughter. Just then Eli came in and looked at Ziva's desk, "Eli, do you have photo of your granddaughter."

The man sighed. "No, I saw no reason to have one. Sometimes I regret not getting one. Ziva on the other hand has several photos of little Tali."

"I was at her apartment. There were no pictures of any little girl," Gibbs said looking at him sternly.

"Call and ask her then," Eli said coldly, "You made her turn on me,"

"Did I, Director David. It looks like you did that all on your own," Gibbs replied to the man that was now standing in front of his desk.

"WHAT?" Eli shouted at him.

"You feed her to the fishes. If you loved your daughter you would let her grow up to be what she wanted. Been there when she went out on the stage and danced," Gibbs stared him down like he did to everybody her interrogated.

" I had to work," Eli defended not surprised that Gibbs would had known that more than likely Ziva told him, "I had no time."

"You would have made time. I may not have been there for my daughter, Kelly, but when I was home I went to her plays, and all her school functions."

"You have no right to lecture me," Eli said coldly.

"Someone has to. It's long overdue," Eli and Gibbs turned to see Ziva with Tony behind her. Ziva was wearing a bright blue blouse, more than likely to cover up the bruises and a pair of hip huggers with a pair of black boots. In Ziva's left hand was a large manila envelope.

Gibbs could tell that Ziva was on the edge and ready to snap, "Go back to Israel. You're not needed here," Ziva handed Gibbs the envelope, "When I woke, Tony told me that you might need a photo of my daughter. I had them in safe deposit box at the bank."

"Thanks, Ziva. I'm about to call Draman. Maybe you should get something to eat. Tony make sure she does," Gibbs said taking the envelope.

"I can make sure she eats," Eli said.

"Like hell you will," Ziva spat at her father, "I'm going back to Abby's and you," she whirled around to look at Eli one more time, "leave Abby alone," turning back to Gibbs, "I'll order pizza, Gibbs," Ziva turned to leave the room

Eli grabbed Ziva's bruised arm and turned her around roughly making her cringe from the still sensitive bruises that covered her arm, "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be alive."

"YOU!" Ziva pulled out of his grip, "No, if it wasn't for my mother I wouldn't be alive. She risked her life to give birth to me. She took every beating I was going to get from you when I didn't do anything to deserve such treatment," she rubbed her now bruised wrist that added another bruise to the mix.

"I never did such..."

"Like hell. Tell them how my mother died," that earned Ziva a slap across the face that made Gibbs jump out of the seat and Tony grabbed Ziva for she was ready to attack her father. She didn't throw Tony off her, even though she was more than cable of doing so.

"Ziva, you'll rip your stitches open. You don't want to take another trip to the hospital," Tony said even thought he would have been more than happy to see Ziva kick her father's ass.

Ziva's bottom lip was bleeding along with her nose, "You touch her again, Eli I'll break your hand. You never raise your hand in anger to a woman," Gibbs said looking over at Ziva seeing that Tony was making Ziva sit down.

McGee who was down in the lab with Abby just came up, "Ziva, are you alright?" McGee saw the blood.

"McGee get an icepack and bring Ducky up," Gibbs order and pulled Eli away from Ziva.

"Are you alright, Ziva?" Tony asked her and helped her sit down at her desk.

"I'm fine, Tony," Ziva looked at him with a hurt and tired eyes, "It was not the first time. That's one reason why I never left Tali alone with him. I don't know how many beatings I took for my sister," Ziva glared at her father as McGee came back with an ice pack and Ducky.

Ziva could hear Gibbs warning Eli, "If you ever strike her again. I'll give you a real reason to hate me."

"She's my daughter. First and for most. I will do what I see fit," Eli growled.

"I don't care if she is your daughter or not. You touch her again you'll be looking behind you for the rest of your life looking for a sniper," Gibbs warned harshly.

Eli looked at Ziva and four friends seeing if she was alright, "There might be a slight bruise, my dear, but you should be alright," Ducky said, "And keep that icepack on it for fifteen minutes. Go back to Abby's and get some rest," Ducky said kindly to her.

As she stood up Eli recognized the look on his daughter face. It was the same heartbroken look that she had before she had to ID her daughter's body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8** **Interrogation**

Draman was waiting in interrogation room one, He was wearing his Navy blues. Standing up when Gibbs came, "Sir, is there a reason why I'm here?" he asked.

"You lied during a federal investigation. You do know Ziva David," throwing the file onto the table before taking his seat followed by Draman, "That's not good. I spoke to Ziva. She says you were friends when you were in Israel."

"Sir I said I didn't think so. I hardly recall anybody while I was over there," Draman said, "If you say I know Ms. David then more than likely I do. If I saw her face I more than likely would remember. I might recognize her. I'm better with faces than I am with names, Sir."

Gibbs grabbed a photo of Ziva from the file. Her eyes were trained on the camera. You could only see her shoulders up. Her brown eyes shown her untold pain, "This is Ziva."

Draman looked at the photo. He recognized her by her eyes, "I remember her but younger, her eyes haven't changed. I was with Petty Officer Gage Jenson. When I first saw her, she was with two other men. One with grey hair and one a few years older. The men were arguing about something. Ziva you said her name was, she had a slight bruise on her cheek, bloody nose and her lower lip was swollen.

"Are these the men she was with?" He showed a picture of Eli and Ari.

"Yeah, this man," pointed to Eli, "was yelling at her while the other one pulled her into the safety of his arms. I didn't know what was being said but the younger man was angry with the older man. She left with the younger man but the older one slapped her before she left causing her to fall to the ground. Causing the younger man to punch the older man in the face. A few weeks later I saw Ziva in the park with this man," pointed to Ari, "She was crying upset about something. The man asked if I had a tissue. Soon after that me and the man become fast friends."

"Did he ever asked you to help get Ms. David out of Israel?" Gibbs asked looking at him sternly.

"He asked me to help his sixteen year old sister out of Israel. I told him I wasn't putting my career in danger. She was usually with him one day I noticed she was pregnant. I told him I'll talk to Lily. She works getting American women and children out of the war zone," Draman replied calmly.

"Did you?" Gibbs asked calmly.

"I did but Lily said that she had to have an adult with her since she was under age. I told this man this," points to Ari, "He said thinks for trying. Few weeks later I was shipped home. Why is this important, Sir?"

"Ziva is my Special Agent that almost died. You can go but stay in town. You have my card. Call if you remember even the smallest thing."

**NCIS**

Abby found yet another money trail from an unknown source when Gibbs came in, "What do you got?" the sound of his voice made her jump slightly, "Jumpy, Abs?"

"You startled me. What I got is enough to make my head spin. Adam and Ryan Kalburg had a joint account up till Ryan's death. The day before Tali David was kidnapped the Kalburg brothers got a lot of money wired to them by an unknown source. I'm still tracking it, but it was such a long time ago I might not find a result. I also found out that Adam Kalburg temporally changed his name to Walter Carson after closing his account in Israel a few days ago and moved here to America after stealing one Pretty Officer Brian Draman's ID, and then hopped on a plane to head to the land of the free. Open an account under his real name and moved into a small apartment complex ten miles away from Ziva. Two days before Ziva was attacked he got a large sum of money wired to him this one I have more hope of finding. I'm running that too," Abby finished as Eli came in, "I'm not telling you were I live so go to hell."

Gibbs turned slightly to see Eli, "What else?"

"While I'm back tracking the money I was going through his mail. He got a letter from Israel. I got a translator coming, but it's going to take time. I want it to be read before a checked it for finger prints. While you and McGee were at his apartment McGee found this but you already knew that," hands the evidence bag to Gibbs.

Gibbs was still mad that he couldn't protect Ziva. The picture that was held in the evidence bag was a Polaroid of Ziva and him talking about something about a case. They were outside of a warehouse. There was an arrow pointing to Ziva, "and you know about this," she pulled out an old shoe box in her gloved hands. It was pictures of children playing in the park. All Polaroid's. Under the photo was the child's name and date, "They stalk the child before taking the picture, and of course in the other box are locks of hair. The Kalburgs more than likely had this hidden well someplace nobody would ever think. Like in an old tree trunk or a small hidden cubby hole in the house," Abby closed the box putting it back in the evidence bag and sealed it almost in tears, "When I get more you'll know?" Abby said feeling like she let Ziva down.

"Ziva killed the sick S.O.B. Let's find who put the hit on her, Abby. You haven't let us down yet," He whispered in her ear. Eli heard him loud and clear and he noted that it made Abby smirk as she went back to work.

"I don't plan to start now, Gibbs. Keep Eli David out of my lab," Abby ordered Gibbs glaring out the Director of Mossad.

"Come on David. When Abby works nobody gets in the way," Gibbs grabbed Eli's shoulder pulling him out of the lab.

**NCIS**

Ziva woke up screaming startling Tony, who was not that far away, "TALI!" she screamed out. Looking around trying to remember where she was at.

"You're alright, Ziva," Tony said calming down. Pulling Ziva into safety of his arm, "You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Ziva put her head on his chest listening to Tony's heartbeat, "Tony, if I tell you something you have to promise me not to think I'm crazy," she started to relax.

"You're not crazy, Ziva," Tony told her moving her hair away from her slender neck.

"When I was in my coma I saw Kate. She was pretty. Her brown hair was down to her shoulders ," Ziva looked up at him, "She wanted me to give you a message."

"Yeah," Tony said not sure if he believed her.

"She told me to tell you to lighten up," Ziva said, "You don't believe me do you?"

"Well that sounds like Kate. I believe you did. If you tell Gibbs he'll put you in the nut house," Tony looked down at her.

"She has a message for everybody including Gibbs," Ziva's brown eyes were getting sleepy. He could tell that the medicine that the doctor gave her was wiping her out. It was to help with the pain from the still fresh bruises that marred her beautiful body.

"Get some rest, Ziva," he sat back taking Ziva with him since she was nestled closely. Tony couldn't help but enjoy having Ziva on his chest, and watched her doze back off to dreams of the past.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9** **Not Lost In Translation**

Gibbs looked at Eli who was sitting at Ziva's desk trying to open the drawer. Knowing that Ziva locked it when she headed home he had to tell Eli, "That's locked. Ziva always locks it before going home. She has the key."

"Why does she lock her desk?" Eli asked hotly.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I'll tell you this, she is one hell of an agent. I have one question, why do you want to get into her desk anyway?" He knew very while she locked her desk, she had her gun in there and her favorite knife.

Eli didn't have a chance to answer when a petite brunette came into the bullpen. Her short brown hair was out of her face, "Agent Gibbs, I'm Sarah Adler. Your Lab Tech called to translate a letter," the woman looked at him never loosing eye contact.

Gibbs noted the Star of David around her neck, "Of course. I'll take you down. McGee stay here with Eli."

**NCIS**

Ziva slept soundly on Tony's chest until Tony gently laid her down on the couch. Laying her head on the pillow he saw a woman who was living through a mother's worst nightmare. Something she lived through once.

Tony picked up the living room keeping himself busy. Tony prayed that they would find the one who paid Kalburg to kill called him and told what Abby found. When he heard that Kalburg was paid he felt his blood boil.

**NCIS**

Sara translated the letter in the lab and was puzzled by its context, "The person who wrote this was very anger. The person was pressing down on the pen. I say by a man."

"What's he saying?"

"It only mentions her name once," Sarah said and then took a deep breath, "Ziva has out lived her usefulness. Take her out like you did her daughter, and you'll get the rest of your money. He didn't sign his name or anything saying who it was sent by," Sarah translated the letter to a legal pad, "You can fingerprint it now, Ms. Scuito."

"Call me Abby," putting latex gloves on then taking the letter out of the evidence bag.

"I'll go tell Agent Gibbs what I found," Sarah told Abby before taking her leave.

**NCIS**

Ziva was sleeping peacefully while Tony was in the kitchen on the phone with his most recent girlfriend, "Azalea, I know we were supposed to go out tonight, but..."

_"You're canceling on me, Tony. Why?" _a voice whined which Tony could not stand at all.

"I'm helping out a friend. The one that was shot," Tony explained.

_"Yeah, like I haven't heard that that one before," _Azalea nearly shouted. _"Why don't you just admit that you don't want to be with me,"_ then silence.

"That went well," Tony mumbled as he closed his cell phone, "She gets so bent out of shape," walking into the living room sitting down in a chair.

"No, not Tali. Not my Tali. Why?" Ziva mumbled in her sleep, "Ari, why was she taken from me."

Tony looked at Ziva as tears slid down her face. He wanted to hold Ziva and protect her, but she might kick his ass if she got pissed at him, and Ziva was the kind of woman that you didn't protect she was the kind that protected you.

A knock came to the door making Tony stand up looking through the peephole, he saw Gibbs, and sighing in relief he opened the door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10** **Truth Revealed**

"Where's Ziva?" Gibbs asked right away as soon as he came into the apartment.

"Asleep, the medicine the doctor gave her makes her tired," Tony said as Gibbs went past him.

"Ziva, wake up," Gibbs ordered, "Come on Ziva rise and shine," Gibbs said grabbing her arms gently.

"What?" she asked still half asleep.

"Who was Tali's father?" Gibbs said, "He might have paid Kalburg to kill you."

Ziva came wide awake. Standing up and looking at Gibbs with shock in her face, "Tony, can you go get me some coffee."

"Abby doesn't drink coffee," Tony said.

"Go buy some," Ziva ordered never breaking eye connect with her boss.

"Tony, go," Gibbs said hotly.

Once Tony was gone Ziva started to pace the leaving room, like a caged animal, "Gibbs I'm not Eli David's daughter. He adopted me when I was thirteen. I took over a lot of the household responsibilities. Cooking, cleaning, everything. My mother told Ari to protect me when she died not my father. One night when I was sixteen, only a few weeks short of turning seventeen. Ari was working undercover and my sister was at a friend's house," Ziva sat down in a chair resting her forehead in her left hand, "Eli ... he came into my room and attacked me. He raped me several times that night." Ziva told Gibbs the horrible truth as a tear slid down her cheek, "I tried to fight him back, but I wasn't strong enough yet. When Ari got back I was four weeks pregnant. I told him what happened."

"What happened?" Gibbs asked kneeling in front of Ziva.

"All hell broke loose," Ziva told him, "My mother use to protect me from my father beatings and, than Ari protected me and my unborn child. I protected Tali," My sister died when I was thirty weeks."

"Eli David is the father?" Gibbs asked wiping away the stray tears.

"Nobody else knew who the father was. Only Eli and Ari," Tony came back with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Eli told me that if I didn't join Mossad he would take her away," tears flowed from Ziva's eyes freely.

Gibbs pulled Ziva into the safety of his arms, "We'll get him, Ziva. I promise."

**NCIS**

"Abby can you get DNA from hair?" Gibbs asked her when he came in carrying an old hair brush.

"If there's a root I can. Why?" Abby told him taking a drink from her daily Caf-Pow.

"This is Tali's hair brush. See if you can find a hair with a root."

"Alright, who's DNA do I run it against?" she asked.

"Did Eli David throw away a water bottle down here?"

"Yeah. McGee chased him out and he left his water bottle. Gibbs the money trail came from Israel. I got the account number, but I want to see if Ziva knows the account number," Abby then grabbed the closed water bottle out of the trash can.

"I'll see if she's up to it?" Gibbs kissed Abby on the cheek before leaving the lab.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** **Science Never Lies**

Ziva changed into a pale yellow blouse and blue jean hip huggers. Gibbs called Tony and told him to get Ziva up and dressed and get her to Abby's lab. Tony could tell as Ziva slipped on a pair of boots that Ziva was ready to snap at anybody who was not careful.

**NCIS**

When Ziva entered the bullpen she saw her father setting at her desk. Ignoring why he was sitting at her desk she stared at him coldly as she heard Tony say, "Gibbs," Gibbs looked up to see Tony and Ziva.

Ziva was glaring at Eli. Gibbs knew that look all too well. Having been married enough times to know that the look that Ziva was giving Eli could kill a man if he wasn't careful.

"Ziva, Abby wants to see you in the lab," Gibbs told her, "Tony sit down and relax a few minutes."

"Thanks, boss." Tony sat down as Gibbs gently took Ziva by the arm and led her to the elevator.

"Eli, stay put," Gibbs half growled.

**NCIS**

Down in the lab Abby was looking at the results from the DNA test that Gibbs asked her to run and wanted to cry when Gibbs and Ziva walked in, "ZIVA! I'M GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Abby ran up to her giving her a hug a little rough but Ziva knew Abby meant well so she didn't cry out. Releasing Ziva from her embrace she looked at Gibbs, "I got the result. Ziva you got one screwed up family."

"Gibbs told you what he did," Ziva asked Abby.

"I ran some DNA. It's mandatory. I found out that Eli wasn't your real father, but he was your daughter's father. I put two and two together. He raped you. I'm so sorry, but now I know why you're here. Do you know Eli's account number in Israel?"

"Yes, I told Eli he would support my daughter or I would tell Director Aaron Idon. Needless to say he was pissed."

"What was the account number?" Abby asked hoping she had the right results that she had hidden on the screen.

"It's a ten digit number. It is 7859610493** (A/N I just pressed random numbers)**," Ziva remembered it by heart, "Why?"

Abby pulled up the ten digit account number she got from tracing Kalburg account to Israel, "It's the same, Ziva."

Ziva once was calm but now her face was turning a nice shade of red, "Ziva," Gibbs had to calm her down as she turned to get in the elevator. Gibbs grabbed her by the waist, "Ziva, not this way. Tali would not want you to do this, Ziva. Think about what your daughter would have wanted," Gibbs told her not letting Ziva, who was struggling to be released and kill the man she called her father, go, "We got him," Ziva," Gibbs said trying to hold back the struggling Ziva.

"Gibbs," Abby looked at Ziva who was in tears once more, "We can't get him for Tali David but we can get him for the attempted murder of Special Agent Ziva Zahara David. I also got Eli's fingerprints off the water bottle he left here. The finger prints on the letter were a little faded but I could still get a match. Half of them were Kalburg and the other half was Eli's, and his saliva was on the envelope before it was mailed. We got him, Ziva," Abby replied.

"I want the cuffs on him, because if not I will kill him myself and we all know he deserves it!" Ziva yelled still struggling to get out of Gibbs's grip. She really wanted to kill Eli in so many ways.

**NCIS**

"Come on let's get him. I'll cuff him," Ziva got on the elevator with Gibbs leaving a slightly smiling Abby who was saving her work.

**NCIS**

Back in the bullpen Tony was typing on the computer. Eli was watching him, McGee got his attention. "How did your girlfriend take you canceling your date?"

"She told me to go to hell. Not in those exact words, but I got the hint," Tony said looking over at McGee, "How did your plans pan out."

"Not so good. You're not the only one who had to cancel. Kaira was not happy."

"And?" Tony asked wanting more details it wasn't every day that McGee had a date.

"Let's just say that Irish temper she has showed up. Gibbs even heard her cuss me out."

Just then Gibbs came back from Abby's lab with cuffs in his hand. Ziva, who stood behind Gibbs, was trying to hold herself back from killing the man that helped take her daughter's life, "You're under arrest," just as Leon Vance came from upstairs with a warrant in his hand for the attempted murder of Special Agent Ziva David."

"What is the meaning of this Ziva? I would never want you to die you're my daughter," Eli said.

Ziva slapped him across the face, "That's for raping me," slapped him again, "that is for trying to have me killed," punches him in the face causing a broken nose, "that is for my daughter," Tony, and McGee watched in shock and then smiled as Ziva was turning back into the woman they knew and cared for.

Two people walked in that Ziva recognized all too well, "Charna. Abrin, What are you doing here?" When they moved out of the elevator she saw Deputy Director Aaron Idon.

"Ziva," Charna smiled at her they were not only friends they were cousin from Ziva's mother side, "It's good to see you again."

"I don't understand what's going on?" Ziva was ready to fight to keep Eli in cuffs.

"Ziva," Idon started, "When we heard what happened so we reopened your daughter's case. We found enough evidence to convict the former Director Eli David to prison."

"We're arresting him for the attempted murder of Special Agent Ziva David."

"He will be trailed for both," Idon replied and patting Ziva's shoulder who took a deep breath and leaned against her desk, once here in the US and once in Israel. I'll remind you Eli that children killer really stay alive in prison.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12** **Messages from Beyond**

**2 weeks later**

The team watched as Ziva gave a testimony to make sure Eli stayed behind bars for the rest of his life, or get the death sentence, "Why should he be able to walk freely around when my daughter, the one he stole from lying in the cold ground. She should be alive, enjoying life like she did when she was alive," Ziva couldn't help but start crying. After that Eli was sentence to death in Israel. Give Ziva a peace of mind.

Director Idon walked up to former Mossad Officer, "Ziva, I know you're returning to the states. I can't blame you. I can't tell you who he is but your birth father is an American," Ziva was surprised, "What I can tell you is that Ruth wanted to tell him, but he left before she could tell him."

"Thank you, Director Idon," Ziva said, "Maybe I'll find him someday."

**NCIS**

Landing back in the states Ziva walked back to her apartment locking the door behind her. The blood and her blood was cleaned away. She still had bruises but they were yellow and fading. They didn't bother her much anymore.

Everything was back to normal. One thing that caught her attention was on the wall were pictures of Tali and her on a shelf. That was never there before, "Abby, you're amazing," Ziva smiled a little. Finally there was a peace in Ziva's heart. Her daughter finally had justice. Now maybe she could sleep without nightmares of her daughter's murders.

**NCIS**

Ziva laid awake still unable to sleep. She looked at her clock the red numbers read 1:30 o'clock in the morning. Groaning, she rolled out of bed. Grabbing her car keys and cell knowing she was not going to be able to sleep.

Knowing only one person that might be awake. She hoped she would be home. She needed somebody to talk to.

**NCIS**

Ringing the doorbell. Ziva waited for the person to answer. Hearing the lock turn and saw Abby, "Ziva, is anything wrong?"

"Can, I come in?" Ziva asked her gothic friend.

"Sure," Abby moved out of the way to let Ziva in closing the door behind her and locked it again.

"I saw the pictures of Tali and me, Abby. Thanks. I been wanting to tell you something but I didn't know if you believe me. When I was in the coma after I was shot I saw Kate" Ziva told Abby what she looked like as Abby lead her to the leaving room, "She wanted me to tell you something."

"What did Kate say?" Abby asked.

"She wanted me to say follow your heart," Ziva said enjoying the feel of the couch she was sitting on.

"That sounds a lot like Kate, Ziva," Abby looked at Ziva who was still in her night clothes.

"You don't have to go back to work till Wednesday. Stay the night. Get some sleep, Ziva," before Abby could finish Ziva was fast asleep.

Seeing that Ziva has fallen asleep on her couch. Going to her bedroom she then grabbed a fleece blanket so she could cover up Ziva.

**NCIS**

During Ziva's time back she told McGee and Ducky what Kate said, but she still had to tell Gibbs. Come Thursday she pulled Gibbs back into the elevator, "Ziva what is it?" Gibbs asked as Ziva hit the emergency break.

"Gibbs, I need to tell you something. You're still beating yourself up over what happened to Kate," Ziva started which surprised him that Ziva knew that, " It's not your fault that she's gone, Its Ari's fault, Kate would not want you to beat yourself up," Ziva said as Gibbs gave her a hug.

"Thanks," Ziva knew better than to tell him that Kate told her to tell him that. Gibbs might put her in the crazy house or worse fire her.

**NCIS**

Ziva was getting to make dinner when somebody knocked on her door making her jump. Looking through the peep hole and saw her team. Sighing she opened the door and let them in. Once inside they all turned to Ziva and said all together, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZIVA."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13** **Birthday Party and Presents**

The whole team plus Abby, Palmer, and Ducky took Ziva out for her birthday. The restaurant was fancy and elegant, "Who's paying?" Ziva asked taking a sip of red wine.

Tony shyly raised his hand. As they ate they laughed and joked even Gibbs smiled along with everybody. Ziva had a great time. People who sat at the other tables noticed that the NCIS team had a close friendship, but if you asked them they would say they were family not friends.

After dinner they headed to Gibbs's where Ziva's presents were hidden. Even more surprised Ziva just laughed and smiled, "I was not expecting this. First dinner and now this."

"That's not all, Ziva," Abby got up and went into the kitchen and brought back a chocolate cake with cream cheese and vanilla ice cream. You have to blow out the candles. Your what thirty," Abby said with a sly smile.

"Close but I am thirty-one, Abby." Ziva replied.

"Try, thirty-three," Gibbs said getting a glare from Ziva, "Sorry. You can't hide your age from me."

After eating cake she got to open her presents. McGee got her a pair of Star of David earrings to go along with her necklace. From Tony she got a DVD it was her favorite movie. Abby gave her certificate for a free weekend at the spa a place where she always wanted to go. From Ducky she got a book that she always talked to Abby about. Palmer was not sure what to get her so he got her a fifty dollar gift card to a local book store. Gibbs handed her gift wrapped in lavender wrapping.

Opening the present she looked at it and saw her favorite picture of Tali and her. Tali was on an Arabian mare and Ziva was sitting behind her, at her Uncle Jacob's old ranch, "This picture was taken on her last birthday. Uncle Jacob already had the horse ready. Tali was so excited it was her first time on a horse," Ziva wiped a stray tear off her face, "Thank you," she gave him hug.

"Here, Ziva," Tony's voice made her let go of Gibbs. Taking another gift from Tony and unwrapping it. The present was in a black velvet box. Opening the box it was a 25K gold ring with her daughter's birthstone in it, "If it's not the right size just let me know," putting the ring on her right ring finger, "It fits beautifully. Thank you, but it's so expensive."

"Every mother should have one," Tony then took her hand and kissed it giving her butterflies in her stomach.

Gibbs watch this closely and saw love and longing in Ziva's eyes and saw the same thing in Tony's eyes.

**NCIS**

The party started to draw to a close when Gibbs pulled Tony to the side, "Tony," Gibbs started, "If you love Ziva. Stop screwing around and go for it, but God help you if you hurt her."

"You're going to let me break rule twelve."

"Rule twelve went out the window a long time ago," Gibbs said looking at him slightly slapping him on the head.

**NCIS**

Tony drove Ziva home after the party and dropping off Abby, McGee, Ducky and Palmer along the way.

"Here we go. I'll walk you up to your apartment," Tony said getting out of the car along with Ziva.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 A New Family**

"Tony, are we going through with this I won't be able to let you go, and there's no taking it back, I'm ready but are you sure you're ready to go through with this."

"Yes," his lips took hers hungrily.

Soon Tony had Ziva was in the bedroom as they stripped off their clothes.

Ziva held on to Tony for dear life as he thrust into her. They climaxed together. Tony kissed Ziva quieting her scream.

Tony rolled off Ziva and lay down next to her. Running his hand through Ziva's long hair.

Ziva sighed as she ran his fingers through Tony's chest hair. Kissing his neck. Tony moaned softly. Ziva straddled his hips kissing his lips. Once again Tony and Ziva were locked in each other's arms.

**NCIS**

**3 months later**

Ziva was standing taking the oath to become a US citizen. They all went to the bar and celebrated and laughed when Tony couldn't get out of the chair, "I better call you a cab for the both of us," Ziva said helping Tony up.

**NCIS**

Ziva paid the cab driver and help Tony up to his apartment. Laughing slightly doing so, "Come on, Tony give me your keys." Unlocking the door was a feat in itself. Closing the door with her foot. Tony leaning on his girlfriend made it to his bedroom. Once Ziva laid him on the bed he started to snore, "Aren't you romantic," she sighed and undress him knowing he slept much better if he was in his boxers. She then got in her underwear and snuggled up against him.

**NCIS**

Ziva woke with somebody's arm wrapped around her waist. Seeing that it was Tony she smiled, "You better be wake DiNozzo," she said.

"Barely," she heard, "Thanks for taking care of me last night."

Smiling she laughed and got up, "I'm going to make breakfast," Ziva brushed her teeth, and slipped into his maroon robe.

Tony got in his own sweats and brushed his teeth to get rid of the beer taste in his mouth. Knowing Ziva brushed her teeth already. He walked into his kitchen to see Ziva making pancakes. Her hair was still tousled from last night. He smiled god he loved seeing her in his kitchen and in his robe. He walked up behind her and kissed her neck, "You know how sexy you are?"

"You need glasses."

"No I don't, you look amazing," she flipped over the pancake, as his hand slipped into his robe that she was wearing and cupped her breast.

"You keep this up Tony and your breakfast will be burnt."

Tony reached over and turned off the burner and removed the skillet from the burner and picked Ziva up and carried her to the bedroom. Needless to say breakfast was forgotten.

**NCIS**

**1 year later**

Tony stood with Ziva as they were married. Ziva looked amazing in her white dress and her hair done up.

Tony was handsome as always in his tux. Smiling as he smashed the glass covered with a napkin and then kissed his bride.

They toasted, ate cake, and everybody wished the bride and groom good luck as they left for their honeymoon.

**NCIS**

**40 wks later**

Ziva clung to Tony as she pushed their child from her womb when a cry filled the air (figures he get her pregnant on their wedding night), "It's a boy."

"Tony, we have a son," Ziva said as she watched as the doctor cleaned him up.

"What do you want to name him," the doctor asked the new parent.

Tony looked at Ziva who was smiling, "Seraphim Arye DiNozzo."

"What dose those names mean?" Tony asked wondering what kind of name Ziva just gave their son.

Ziva smiled as the nurse gave Ziva her son, "Seraphim means fiery and Arye means lion."

Tony pulled a chair to Ziva and his son after he told the rest of the team to come in to see the new addition to their family. As a dysfunctional as they were they were still a family. Something Ziva always wanted and finally had when she came to the states.

Maybe someday in the future she would find her real father, but right now she had her family.

**Till next time...**

**A/n: I don't own NCIS but I do love to screw with their lives. I know you were more than likely wanted Ziva to find her real father that's why there is a sequel named Shattered. I hope you enjoyed the story and hope you read the Sequel.**


End file.
